A multi-use utility vehicle (MUV) typically includes a roll cage that provides stability to the vehicle and protection to the driver and passenger(s). The roll cage may also be referred to as roll-over protection (ROP) or an occupant protection structure (OPS). The roll cage typically extends above a body portion of the MUV.
Some MUV models include a door that closes the body portion of the MUV and netting affixed to the roll cage that extends above the body portion. The netting, for example, may provide protection against small rocks, branches, and pieces of debris entering the passenger area of the MUV while providing ventilation and outward visibility. The netting may also prevent the hands and arms of a driver or passenger from leaving the passenger area of the MUV while in motion. The combination of a door and netting, however, may present difficulties for a driver or passenger in entering or leaving the MUV.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved door systems for multi-part doors including netting and techniques for manufacturing such doors. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.